So What's Your Desire
by Bendyfish
Summary: An alien artefact is brought into the Hub before Jack can tell them to contain it, it releases a gas, a bit of madcap silliness ensues. Rated M for safety but it is more T. Lots of pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: So What's Your Hidden Desire? 

Author: Bendyfish

Setting: the whole Torchwood team are still alive, Season 2, in my stories the team are always together, never dead. Rating M just to be on the safe side but it is more T rated.

Story line: An alien artefact is brought in, before Jack can tell them to contain it, it releases a gas, a bit of madcap silliness ensues.

Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack/Owen, Owen/Tosh, Tosh/Gwen, Jack/Janet, Myfanwy/resident mouse – like I said silliness.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Torchwood, just borrow the characterisations. I don't own the rights to the lyrics of All I Want Is You by U2, I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith and Rock Around the Clock by Bill Hayley and the Comets, just borrowing them for this fic.

So What Is Your Hidden Desire?

Chapter One: And the day started off so well

10.35am

"Owen, there's a great band playing at the local tonight, interested?" Tosh asks hopefully.

"Ahh.. umm….what?" Owen says distractedly.

"Local pub, local band called Blue Gillespie, great music, some down time" Tosh says enthusiastically

"Sorry Tosh not really into music, or bands" Owen says without even looking Tosh's way as he is engrossed with something on his computer.

"Oh… okay" Tosh says resignedly.

"What about karoke, great way to wind down after this hectic week" Gwen attempts, feeling for her friend.

"Nar, don't really sing, and watching people make fools of themselves as they sing, and always out of tune as well, is not my way of winding down" Owen said with a sneer.

"How about we go dancing tonight, Ianto?" Jack purred into his lover's ear.

"Mmmm, Jack, I don't really dance, and I would hate for you to have your toes stepped on" Ianto whispered in Jack's ear.

"What someone who is as light on their feet as you, you don't dance" Jack said incredulously.

"Not my thing, Jack, but Gwen suggested karoke, what about that?" Ianto inquired hopefully.

"But then I don't get to press myself up close to you" Jack said softly so no one could hear.

Ianto turned to look at Jack directly, titled his head and raking his eyes along Jack's body, convening to Jack that their type of dancing will happen later, tonight.

"Oh come on, Ianto, dancing is fun and it's a great way to keep fit" Jack whined.

"Oh I get enough exercise cleaning up after everyone here" Ianto, shaking his head, thinking about the mess all the others left for him especially the mess that Jack makes, how can someone make himself a jam sandwich and leave the mess that he does, and the annoying thing is that he doesn't even see the mess that he leaves behind, "are you saying I'm fat?".

"Oh far from it Ianto, your body is delicious, just the way it is" Jack's voice oozed with lust.

"Right, time for coffees" Ianto said trying to change the subject before Jack dragged him down into his 'lair'.

Ianto made each ones' coffee, just how they like it. Tosh's caramel coffee with 1 sugar, and a lots of milk, Gwen's dark Jamaican coffee with a hint of hazelnut and skim milk and 1 sugar, Owen's strong percolated, not too fussy but 3 sugars and full fat milk and Jack's industrial strength, 1 sugar and a dash of milk. Ianto just loved his coffee to taste like coffee, rich flavour, no sugar and no milk.

Ianto handed out the coffees whilst asking each one in turn what they would like for lunch, Tosh, Jack and Owen went for fish and chips, Gwen choosing a salad sandwich.

2pm

Myfanwy, being the active pterodactyl that she was, flew round the Hub disturbing the team as they tried to work, diving low and dive-bombing Ianto seeking some attention. Ianto looked over Tosh's shoulder at the program that she was running, Gwen and Owen are throwing chocolates at each other, well it started as throwing chocolate up at Myfanwy but one chocolate hit Gwen on the head so a chocolate-throwing war ensued.

On Tosh's computer the Rift alert froze the program that Ianto and Tosh were looking at to show them the coordinates of the rift activity. Tosh got up to call out "rift alert' when a stray chocolate sailed her way to hit her white blouse, leaving a smear of chocolately goodness traveling down her blouse as Owen had been holding it in his hand for so long it had started to melt so when it hit Tosh's white blouse it wasn't a block of solid chocolate but a soft chocolate staining confectionary. "Oh no!" Tosh exclaimed, staring in disbelief at the stain on her pristine blouse.

"It's fine Tosh, it's not that bad" Owen said to Tosh, trying to reassure her as she seemed very upset about her blouse getting dirty.

"No, it's not fine, Owen, some of us like to stay clean thorough-out the day" Tosh said angrily, her eyes straying to Owen dirty shirt, if it wasn't for his white doctors jacket he wore over his clothes Owen would be a contaminant to the hapless victims that he cut up and luckily most of his patients were dead so they were safe.

"Alright kids, no fighting, Owen, Gwen and Tosh off you go and play" Jack said with a twinkle in his eye, "retrieve, contain and bring back whatever has fallen thru the rift, Ianto you will monitor from here"

4.05pm

"Can you lift your half Owen, I know you have little girly arms but we all have to pull our weight" Gwen whined and she and Tosh struggled to get the large solid rectangular block with the unfamiliar markings into the Hub. Jack and Ianto were sitting on the lounge enjoying another cup of coffee, Ianto's shirt a little more ruffled than it was this morning and Jack right leg was caressing Ianto's left shin.

"I'll go help them" Ianto said whilst attempting to get up, but Jack held him in place.

"They will be fine" Jack said "Besides I thought you said you needed to get your breath back, are you good to go again"

Ianto looked at Jack in disbelief, the man was insatiable, "Jack as much as I enjoy _our time_ together, is it ever enough for you"

"Only with you, is it never enough" Jack said huskily.

Ianto turned to him and smiled and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent that was Jack.

"Owen it's slipping!"

CRASH!

"Oh bugger!"

"Owen, that's your fault"

The rectangular block fell and rolled into the pool of water splashing murky water onto Tosh.

"Oh no, it's just not my day today" Tosh whined looking at the mess on another clean blouse.

Out of the corner of his eyes Jack sees the object that the team brought in as it rolled into the pool of shallow water at the base of the invisible lift. "Stop! Get the forcefield container NOW! It needs to be contained before it releases the ga….." as Jack utters these words a gas sprays out of vents that were unseen a moment ago, "Oh…mmm... it's too late now"

"What! Too late?" Gwen said in a high pitched voice, unbelievingly that Jack so casually states that it's too late, too late for what ….our deaths, our bodies to turn inside out, our limbs to fall off…..what?

"Jack, what is this thing?" Tosh asks calmly, hiding the fear inside her.

Jack looked hesitative, biting his lower lip.

"Okay Jack, spill, what's the deal with this thing?" Owen asked matter of fact -erly, "Are we going to die a horrible death"

"Oh probably, but not during the next 24 hours, oh no, the next 24 hours are going to be…. interesting" Jack said "very interesting indeed"

_Author's note: there are parts of the team members' personality that you would need to remember from this chapter that will become evident in last chapter, just to add to the silliness. There's 5 chapters, meant to be only 1 or 2 but it got away from me, and I was having fun with it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Title: So What's Your Hidden Desire? 

Author: Bendyfish

Setting: the whole Torchwood team are still alive, Season 2, in my stories the team are always together, never dead. Rating M just to be on the safe side but it is more T rated.

Story line: An alien artefact is brought in, before Jack can tell them to contain it, it releases a gas, a bit of madcap silliness ensues.

Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack/Owen, Owen/Tosh, Tosh/Gwen, Jack/Janet, Myfanwy/resident mouse – like I said silliness.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Torchwood, just borrow the characterisations.

So What Is Your Hidden Desire?

Chapter Two: Lock Down

"Okay Jack, spill, what's the deal with this thing?" Owen asked matter of fact -erly, "Are we going to die a horrible death"

"Oh probably, but not during the next 24 hours, oh no, the next 24 hours are going to be interesting" Jack said "very interesting indeed"

"Okay, thanks for the theatrics Jack, what is this gas?" Ianto demanded.

"Tosh, can you implement the lock down, we can't let this gas escape outside, implement for 24 hours".

"24 hours!" Owen yelled in anger.

Gwen, starting to get quite scared "Jack! What is it?"

"Oh Gwen, it's nothing too frightening, well nothing that will endanger our lives" Jack reassured her.

"So, what is it Jack?" Ianto enquired.

"Lock down initiated" Tosh yelled out.

"Good, that's sure to contain us for the day and not affect the outside"

"Okay, spill Jack" Gwen said getting incensed by Jack's refusal to be clear.

"This artefact is from the planet Xenitor, this is used by the species there for their parties, to further enhance their sexual enjoyment" Jack explained.

"Huh?" Owen huffed.

"Swingers parties, for the next 12 hours, we are going to act on our sexual impulses and desires hidden in our subconscious"

"What? No way!" Tosh declared loudly.

"You said 24 hours, 12 hours is only half a day" Ianto said, ever the time keeper.

"Well over the next 12 hours you all will act on your sexual desires and the next 12 hours after that you will want to fulfil your other repressed aspirations" Jack says with a smirk on his face, "this thing is an un-inhibitor, it allows you to feel uninhibited to act out what you keep hidden, what you know you shouldn't or normally wouldn't or couldn't do"

"You got to be kidding me" Ianto said in almost a screech, a man who keeps his personal life secret and prefers it that way was not too happy about revealing his inhibitions with the Torchwood team, "What type of planet would invent such a thing?"

"A type of planet that is all stiff upper lip and repressed and the only way that the citizens could enjoy themselves without guilt was to have 'gas parties'", Jack explained.

"Right I'm going to call Rhys to let him know I won't be home for 24 hours and then I'm going to avoid you all" Gwen announced.

"Good move, I'm staying down in the archives, no offence, I think we should all avoid each other whilst couped up in here" Ianto said as he made his way down to the archives.

Tosh glanced around trying to avoid anyone's eyes and quietly sat down at her computer, the only thing that made sense at the moment.

"I'm going down to the shooting range to let off some steam and avoid you lot" Owen said with a sneer.

Jack, shaking his head, looked at his scattering team and snickered. "I'll call UNIT and let them know that they will need to take any rift activity alarms" Jack said to no one in particular as they all scattered in different directions all wanting to be away from any temptation.

5.15pm

Ianto reached up to file the last file and thought '_what do I do now, if I go upstairs I know that Jack will jump me'_ when he heard feet approaching, '_Silly me, of course Jack would come down to me, he's done it before and with that stupid gas there's no way that I'm going to be able to avoid him but I don't want to get amorous with the others here, anyone could walk in on us' _

As Ianto turned around expecting to see Jack, he was shocked to see Tosh standing in the door way of the archives with her leg bent up leaning in the door frame, her head tilted back, her hand touching the hem of her skirt and slowly sliding it higher up, "Oh Ianto, can I have that file on the artefact that fell thru the rift last week" Tosh said in a sultry voice.

Ianto looked at Tosh in disbelief, his eyes widening and watching her hand as it rose higher up her thigh.

"um….ah…um" Ianto replied, not moving, he was mesmerised as her other hand went to her chest and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Um… Tosh I think that maybe you should go back up to the Hub and I will get the file for you" Ianto stammered.

"Mmmm Ianto, I think that I will just wait here if you don't mind" Tosh pouted.

"Tosh I really think that it would be best if you went back up to the Hub" Ianto said quickly as Tosh walked towards him and laid her hands on his chest.

"Oh Ianto, don't you feel it" Tosh murmured.

"Yes I do, but I don't think that you would be happy afterwards" Ianto could feel the heat of her body as she pressed it against him.

Tosh captured Ianto's lips with hers, Ianto responded and soon both were panting and their hands were roaming over and under clothing. Ianto looked at Tosh seeing the wanton lust in her eyes and knew that it was the gas that was making her and him to act like this.

Ianto regained his composure and gently pushed Tosh away, "No Tosh, it's not that you aren't desirable, believe me, you are, but it's the gas, we will….. you will regret this"

Tosh panting, looked at Ianto, noticed her blouse undone, then the realisation hit her.

"Oh Ianto, I…..I….oh my god" Tosh stammered, hanging her head.

"It's okay Tosh, I understand" Ianto said quietly, lifting her face with his finger, "I feel it too, but we need to be strong"

They looked at each other, lust apparent in both their eyes, and they neared each other again and just as their lips met again, "No… sorry Tosh….. you need to get away from me, sorry Tosh" Ianto panted as he rushed off away from a heaving Tosh.

5.25pm in shooting gallery

Jack stood watching Owen reload and shoot his gun and then start with another gun. _'Not bad'_ Jack thought, "Ahem" Jack cleared his throat.

"Oh it's you, Jack, hey we nearly out of bullets" Owen said not looking at Jack.

Jack came up close to Owen "You need to improve your stance"

"What are talking about Jack, I've got a 95% score here" Owen scoffed.

Before Owen had a chance to react Jack had Owen up against the wall kissing him. "What th.."Owen said whilst Jack tried to push his tongue into Owen's mouth. Jack's body held Owen in place up against the wall whilst Owen desperately tried to push Jack off him "Oh come on Owen you can feel it, don't fight it"

"All I can feel is your hot breath on me and I not really game to feel anything else Jack" Owen spat.

'Can you feel…. that" Jack purred as he reached down to cup Owen's groin.

"Fuck you Jack" Owen said

"That's the point Owen" Jack hummed into Owen's neck.

"I'm not doing this Jack" Owen could feel himself responding to Jack's touch but he didn't want to admit it.

"Believe me, you'll love it"

"No, I don't think so and neither will Ianto" with the mention of Ianto's name Jack faltered, which gave Owen just enough leverage to push Jack and side step away from him, and quickly race off in the direction of the main Hub.

Jack stood there disbelievingly, with a hard on, thinking no one has ever resisted Jack's charms, but mainly why he even tried it on with Owen, he was on his way to Ianto in the archives and he ended trying one on Owen, what was he thinking? The gas must have gotten to him, damn, he thought that he would not be affected by this alien gas, maybe he himself should stay from the others, well except Ianto.

6.17pm

"Oh hi Gwen" Tosh said as she walked up to the Hub seeing Gwen staring resolutely at the computer screen, "What are you looking at…oh" as Tosh got closer she could see what Gwen was watching. On the screen were Jack and Owen in the shooting gallery.

"I really need to get out of this place" Gwen murmured, not trusting herself near anyone.

"I would have thought that you of all people would love this opportunity" Tosh said mockingly.

"And what is that supposed to mean Tosh" Gwen asked accusingly.

"Well you have already done Owen previously and for all we know Jack as well" Tosh whispered in Gwen's ear.

Gwen shivered feeling Tosh's warm breath near her neck, pulling herself up seductively and turning she kissed Tosh feverously. Tosh responded with the same fervour. Their hands starting to roam over each other's bodies, touching breasts through their clothing and as Gwen's hand reached to the hem of Tosh skirt, she slid her hand up her thigh, Myfanwy decided to fly down and screech, seeking her nightly chocolate. The girls broke apart, panting, "Oh my, I didn't mean to…" Tosh stammered as she tried desperately to rid herself of these feelings.

"We need to get out of this place Tosh, before we do something we regret"

"Agreed, but the lock down is set, there's no way out for another 22 hours, I don't know if I can avoid you all for that long" Tosh said remembering what she and Ianto did down in the archives and blushed.

Gwen looked at her friend and said "Oh you have already done something, haven't you Tosh" Gwen said teasingly.

"Yeah" Tosh said dreamily, "My god, this gas really does take away your inhibitions"

"We got to find a way to stop this gas from taking over our senses" Gwen whined.

7.08pm

Jack couldn't find Ianto anywhere, he'd looked in the archives, in the shooting gallery, let's not think about the shooting gallery, he mentally admonished himself, he was not in the hothouse garden, not in the Hub, mmmm Jack thought, could he be down in the cells.

Stepping into the cells, he heard moans coming from one of the cells, he peered in cautiously, not too sure what he would find. What he saw he didn't expect to see in any of his imaginations, there was Janet rubbing herself and moaning. _'Wow, that's hot'_ Jack though, as he peered closer, Janet not minding who was watching her, continued to rock herself on the camp bed as her hand rubbed between her legs and her other hand grabbing at her chest. Well that solves that, they had called her Janet, but not really knowing whether she was a male or female, she had resisted all sedatives and had always been in the cells since before Jack started at Torchwood Three.

As Jack watched Janet, he could feel the heat coming off Janet and felt a stirring in his groin as his hard on resurfaced. Jack put his hand down his pants and began to rub himself in time with Janet's rocking. Janet smiled, well what passed as a smile for a weevil as Jack come closer to the glass screen of the cell.

And then with his brain completely taken over by the gas, reached for the button to open Janet's cell door, thinking sex with a weevil would be so hot, and if she does kill him, he'll just come back.

_A/N: Oh Jack, what has this gas done to you, a weevil? Hehe_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: So What's Your Hidden Desire? 

Author: Bendyfish

Setting: the whole Torchwood team are still alive, Season 2, in my stories the team are always together, never dead. Rating M just to be on the safe side but it is more T rated.

Story line: An alien artefact is brought in, before Jack can tell them to contain it, it releases a gas, a bit of madcap silliness ensues.

Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack/Owen, Owen/Tosh, Tosh/Gwen, Jack/Janet, Myfanwy/resident mouse – like I said silliness.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Torchwood, just borrow the characterisations.

So What Is Your Hidden Desire?

Chapter Three: Is it getting hot in here?

And then with his brain completely taken over by the gas, reached for the button to open Janet's cell door, thinking sex with a weevil would be so hot, and if she does kill him, he'll just come back.

Just as his finger was about to press the button, Jack heard a deadly screech from the main part of the Hub. _'Oh come on, am I ever gonna get a break'_ Jack thought as he zipped up his pants and with a parting glance at a sorrowful looking Janet left the cells.

7.34pm

"What? What is the problem" Jack yelled as he ran back into the main part of the Hub.

Gwen and Tosh pointed up, there was Myfanwy screeching and soaring up high into the rafters of the Hub and then dive bombing towards the base of the water tower and then soaring back up again.

"What is she doing?" Gwen shouted over the screeching.

"Why is she doing that?" Tosh queried loudly.

"I'd say she is doing her mating dance" Ianto said, as he stepped out of….. _'where, where was he'_ Jack thought, '_was he always in the main part of the Hub, how is that possible, surely I would have seen him when I was looking for him'._

"Mating dance?" Gwen and Tosh said together.

"I'd say that she is affected by this alien gas as well" Ianto said full of knowledge.

Jack looked at him in wonder, _'How does that boy know everything, he is such a turn on and it's not the alien gas'_

"Oh great, I hope she doesn't have the hots for any one of us!" Gwen said.

Myfanwy dive bombed again almost reaching the base of the water tower and then slid to a stop, she lay there for moment before a mouse raced up to her face and nudged her beak, went around the other side of her beak and nudged the other side before racing down her back and under her wing. Myfanwy didn't move for about a minute, then she started shaking slightly, everyone was transfixed and then Myfanwy started purring loudly, sighed, can a dinosaur sigh?, then she soared up into her aerie.

"Did we just witness a sexual act between a mouse and a pterodactyl?" Jack asked incredulously, "that was so hot!"

"Only you would think that was hot, Jack!" Gwen said in exasperation.

"Yeah it was hot" Ianto agreed with Jack, giving him a wink.

8.05pm

Tosh slipped away from the others as they watched Myfanwy as she groomed herself in her aerie and walked down thru the tunnels below the water tower, wanting to get away from the others, not trusting herself, so far she almost had sex with Ianto and tried to get intimate with Gwen, she had to get away from them all. As she passed one of the many rooms a door opened and Owen slipped out "Oh.. ah… Owen I thought you were in the shooting gallery"

"Yeah I was until Jack 'sex –on –a –stick' jumped me' Owen said mocked, "hell, how much longer is the gas going to affect us Tosh?"

"I'm afraid we only 4 hours in, we have another 20 hours to go" Tosh said mournfully.

"Yeah, but what was it that Jack said? 12 hours of sex desires and then another 12 of something or other" Owen tried to remember.

"I think he said the last 12 hours was 'repressed aspirations'. What do you think he means by that?" Tosh queried.

"I don't know, maybe things that we normally keep hidden, actions that we would normally not show to others" Owen said trying to understand.

"We need to keep away from the others, its affecting everything and everyone, I just saw that pterodactyl have it off with a mouse?!" Tosh said, still not believing it herself and she witnessed it.

"You're kidding me, right?" Owen said incredibly .

"I wish I was" Tosh said, shaking her head.

As she shook her head Tosh's hair swung about, Owen stared as her hair danced about her face, transfixed by her beauty, why had he not seen it before, Owen inched a little closer to Tosh, his eyes dark with passion.

"Ah… Owen, I don't think that you should get any closer" Tosh stammered.

"But Tosh, do you know how beautiful you are?" Owen said quietly.

Tosh, who hoped and prayed that one day Owen would notice her, stopped and stared at him, willing him to say more things like that. Owen took one more step towards Tosh and she could feel his warm breath on her face and he stared at her in wonder.

"Tosh, I don't know how I never really saw your beauty, your eyes, your lips, your…"

Tosh captured Owen lips in a passion filled kiss, their tongues entwined, gliding over each other's teeth. Owen reached out to hold Tosh's face in his hands as Tosh's hands reached out behind Owen to grasp his arse. Owen moaned at the touch, as he brought his mouth to her neck, kissing and nipping down to her collar bone. Tosh let her head fall back to allow Owen better access and closed her eyes, rejoicing in the tingle sparking thru her body. Owen unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse and slipped his hand in her blouse to cup her breast and tweek her nipple, Tosh's moans surged Owen on, and his other hands reached down into her panties, touching and rubbing her pulsating and wet lips. Tosh's hand automatically reached into Owen's pants to grasp and slide her hand up and down his rock hard cock. They were so engrossed with each other's bodies and passion raging within them, that they didn't hear footsteps approach them from around the corner.

"Oh…sorry….I didn't mean to….I'll just go now" Gwen stammered as she walked in on them as she walked down the tunnels of Torchwood. Owen and Tosh broke apart immediately, panting, Tosh's eyes wide in disbelief, she grasped her blouse and pulled it tighter around her and ran off in the other direction. Owen stood there dazed, not believing that he was so close and that damn cow Gwen Cooper had to walk down at that time!

8.45pm

"Alright, team meeting, everyone up in the board room….NOW" boomed Jack's voice over the comms. Jack was fed up that he couldn't find Ianto anywhere, he lost him again after the pterodactyl and mouse mating? and was getting more and more frustrated with the absence of his lover, especially with all his erogenous zones going haywire.

8.55pm

The team gathered together, all looking a bit unsettled and all eyes glancing around but not making any eye contact with any one. Jack smirked wondering who had been getting amorous and if they were getting anywhere, for he himself he wasn't so lucky, and he really was missing his Welshman.

Ianto walked in with coffees for everyone and biscuits "I hope this does, there is some scones left over from the other day if anyone is interested, they are not the freshest, but it's something to eat if you are desperate and some cans of beans"

"No thanks Ianto, I think being cooped up in the Hub for another 19 hours and with beans in our system is probably not a good combination" Gwen replied, pulling a face at the thought of 5 people stuck in together eating beans, the scene from 'Blazing Saddles' came to mind.

"Right, we have another 19 hours in lock down, we need to take stock of how we are all doing" Jack glanced around to try to gauge how they were faring, "and to organise sleeping arrangements "

_A/N: when I first wrote these chapters I had Jack and Owen in the shooting gallery when Ianto disturbs them and joins them and all three playing Naked Hide and Seek; as well as Tosh and Ianto having it completely off but I decided against it, this story is supposed to be silly and a bit naughty not full on sex-arama. Review and tell me that I got the right amount of smut/sex that convenes that? _


	4. Chapter 4

Title: So What's Your Hidden Desire? 

Author: Bendyfish

Setting: the whole Torchwood team are still alive, Season 2, in my stories the team are always together, never dead. Rating M just to be on the safe side but it is more T rated.

Story line: An alien artefact is brought in, before Jack can tell them to contain it, it releases a gas, a bit of madcap silliness ensues.

Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack/Owen, Owen/Tosh, Tosh/Gwen, Jack/Janet, Myfanwy/resident mouse – like I said silliness.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Torchwood, just borrow the characterisations.

So What Is Your Hidden Desire?

Chapter 4: I'm asleep, don't disturb me

9.35pm

Tosh and Gwen took the only 2 locked rooms down in the damp basement, it wasn't ideal but it was away from any temptations and Owen laid down on the ratty lounge under the Torchwood sign, the sound of the water tower would prove to surely drive him insane but it was better than being near anyone and regret doing something he had no control over.

Jack and Ianto went down into his bedroom behind his office.

"I finally got you all to myself" Jack purred as he wound his arms around Ianto's slender waist, "Where have you for the better part of 5 hours Ianto, I looked everywhere"

"Oh did you?" Ianto said good-humouredly, "well obviously not, as you didn't find me"

Jack turned Ianto around and while holding his face in his hands kissed Ianto passionately, tongues fighting for dominance. Jack reached down to cup Ianto's growing arousal, but at that moment Ianto pulled away from Jack.

"Jack, I don't want to do this now, I will always think that it is the gas, and when we have sex, I like to I think that I do it because I want to, not because an alien gas is forcing me too"

"But Ianto, it is us, not the gas" Jack said taking a step to be closer to Ianto, and murmuring in Ianto's ear.

"Is it Jack? How do we really know?" Ianto asked, stepping back again.

"Oh I know, I know" Jack said trying to look into Ianto's eyes but Ianto was avoiding looking in Jack's direction, not trusting himself.

"Ianto?" Jack said worriedly.

"I don't like what this gas is doing to us, Jack" Ianto said quietly, "It's not right, I don't want to take advantage of anyone, the team are my friends"

Jack suddenly realising that Ianto must have had an encounter with one of the team, his mind working overtime trying to figure out who Ianto would have had an encounter with, Gwen? no, Gwen is not his cup of tea, Owen, definitely not, Tosh, oh it must have been Tosh, oh poor Ianto, he likes to carry himself with dignity and here is this gas, through no choice of his, this gas has lower his shields with a friend, and now poor Ianto could not face what he did.

"Ianto?" Jack said cautiously, placing his hand under Ianto's chin and raising his face so Ianto's eyes met Jack's brilliant blue orbs, "It's fine, I'm sure that Tosh understands that the gas had control over the both of you"

"I would never take advantage of her, and more importantly I would never cheat on you" Ianto said sadly.

Jack knew that Ianto would always been faithful to whoever is his lover, that's just the way Ianto was, even when Ianto had Lisa in the basement, Ianto never faltered, with all of Jack's flirting and the attraction that was between the two of them Ianto never cheated on Lisa and Jack never doubted that Ianto would cheat on Jack, "Oh Ianto, believe me, this gas will make even the most of partners do things that they would normally not do" Jack thought about him and the weevil and shuddered.

Ianto noticed Jack visibly shudder "JJJJack? What did you do?"

"Well technically I didn't do anything, but it was close"

"Oh, do I want to know?" Ianto asked questioning himself, is this something he wanted to know about his lover, "Which one of the team did you try to…try to….you know"

"Ah…..um….ah" Jack spluttered.

"Come on, spill" Ianto demanded gently.

Jack took a breath, "Janet" Jack said quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Whhhhat?!"

"Well, we really didn't do anything….together…..but it was close, thanks to the pterodactyl" Jack said regaining his cheekier side.

"Oh Jack, she could have killed you" Ianto's caring side took off, and he touched Jack's cheek, "I know that you can come back but it pains me to see you go thru that"

Jack leaned into Ianto's touch, closing his eyes momentarily and breathing in Ianto.

"Only you, only you can do this to me, Ianto" Jack murmured, "this is not the gas, trust me, you do something to me that no gas could replicate"

Ianto and Jack stared into each other's eyes losing themselves in their depths, they stayed like that for what seemed like ages then slowly they reached out for each other almost in unison .

For the next 3 hours Ianto and Jack pleasured each other, enjoying each other's bodies, knowing what each needed and then holding on to each other as they slipped in a dreamless sleep exhausted by their activities.

11.08pm

Whilst Ianto and Jack were otherwise engaged in their activities down in Jack's bunker Tosh, Gwen and Owen spent a restless night fighting their urges. After tossing and turning for about an hour Tosh, not able to sleep, and feeling as horny as ever went up to the Hub hoping that Owen would be asleep by now and that she could do some tinkering on her computer as she forgot to grab her laptop in her rush to get away from everyone.

Tosh opened her computer quietly, so as not to disturb a sleeping Owen on the couch. She was getting involved in her program but her mind wondered elsewhere, her eyes darting to Owen whilst he slept. After about 25 minutes she felt compulsive and walked quietly to where Owen was sleeping and sat on the low table in front of the couch, leaned in and lightly kissed Owen. Owen stirred and Tosh quickly pulled back, as she got up to leave Owen grabbed her hand "Tosh, don't go, kiss me again"

"Oh Owen, I shouldn't have, sorry" Tosh stammered.

Owen sat up and reached Tosh's other hand and pulled her down to the couch and held her face in both his hands "No I'm glad that you did" and before either knew both were kissing passionately, hands roaming all over each other's body, with feverish touches and heavy breathing. Owen reached to remove Tosh's blouse "Let's move it to my room, more private" Tosh murmured.

For the next 3 hours Tosh and Owen spent discovering and pleasuring each other in Tosh's room, then a blissful sleep followed with Owen's arm wrapped around Tosh's waist as he held her to him.

_Author's note: this was only meant to be a short silly story but it has run away from me. The last chapter will cover the next morning and their hidden repressed aspirations._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: So What's Your Hidden Desire? 

Author: Bendyfish

Setting: the whole Torchwood team are still alive, Season 2, in my stories the team are always together, never dead.

Story line: An alien artefact is brought in, before Jack can tell them to contain it, it releases a gas, a bit of madcap silly ensues.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Torchwood, just borrow the characterisations. I don't own the rights to the lyrics of All I Want Is You by U2, I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith and Rock Around the Clock by Bill Hayley and the Comets, just borrowing them for this fic.

So What Is Your Hidden Desire?

Chapter 5 –The morning after

8.12am

Ianto whilst making a brew in the kitchenette heard the stirrings of his fellow team mates as they awoke. Jack was sitting in his office waiting for his first coffee of the day feeling self satisfied that the team survived the first 12 hours without too many dramas, well of what he knew of, _oh maybe I should check the CCTV, you never know what happened while Ianto and I were asleep, well for a part of the night, but not now, I can hear Ianto coming up with my coffee _Jack thought.

As predicted Ianto walked in with two steaming cups of coffees and set them down on Jack's table bumping one of the cups accidently and spilling some coffee on the table. Jack looked at the spill now forming a circular pool of coffee around the cup, anxiety building within him, he stood quickly and raced down to the kitchenette. Ianto quizzically stared at Jack as he raced out of the office, his eyes following Jack and wondering what Jack was up to.

Jack returned with a damp cloth and a paper towel, lifted the cup wiped the bottom of the cup and the table with the damp cloth and when he was satisfied that all the coffee was wiped up, proceeded to dry the table with the paper towel. Jack threw the cloth and paper towel into the bin and with a sigh sat down smiling at Ianto who watched his lover as if Jack has gone mad, but he didn't say anything, if Jack wants to clean who was Ianto to argue, Ianto had been trying to get the captain to be a little less messy and clean after himself and so if he wants to start with his split coffee Ianto was not going to make the captain feel awkward for finally doing what he wanted him to do for a very long time.

8.20am

Gwen emerged from her room, seeking coffee, as the aroma of Ianto's heavenly brew assaulted her olfactory senses. She saw no one about the Hub but Ianto had left her coffee on her table assuming that the others would wake soon, _ah Ianto, you always know what everyone wants,_ Gwen thought. _But he didn't think of a cookie, I really would like a cookie._ Gwen opened the cupboard looking for a biscuit, she found a packet of hobnobs, still unopened, opened them up and thought I'll just have one and leave them here for the others when they wake and ventured into the Hub. _Mmmmm that biscuit tasted so good, been a while since I had a biscuit_, Gwen thought, all that transfat and such, she had avoided all biscuits and fried foods, not good for you or your waistline Gwen would preach to the others as they would wolf down rubbish food. Gwen ate another, then another and before she realised she had eaten the whole packet. And yet she was still feeling peckish, Gwen opened the cupboard hoping to find something else to satisfy her hunger, the donuts that Ianto mentioned the other day, not so fresh but they hit the spot. Gwen guzzled down the last of her coffee and wondered where Ianto was so she could get another cup of coffee. As she walked to her desk, she remembered that Tosh always kept some chocolate in her middle drawer, so while everyone wasn't about Gwen gingerly opened Tosh's drawer and extracted a large block of milk chocolate, not Gwen's usual type of chocolate, but when you're hungry anything will do. Gwen gobbled the entire block as she returned to her desk, licking her fingers so as not to waste any.

8.30am

Tosh woke to the sound of Owen's singing, _singing? Is that Owen singing? _Tosh thought

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping While you're far away dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"_

_Wow what a great voice, I am so not going open my eyes, I don't want Owen to think that I am listening to him sing, Tosh thought._

Owen caressed her face and smiled.

"_Don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you baby And I don't want to miss a thing" _

Tosh tentatively opened her eyes and she saw Owen staring at her while he sang, Tosh sighed.

" '_Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you baby And I don't want to miss a thing"_

Tosh stretched and smiled at Owen.

"Ah hem, right Tosh….um" Owen started, confused as what to say about last night.

"Okay let's just put this behind us" Tosh said, the voice of reason, a little confused.

"Yeah, okay" Owen agreed, although reluctantly, hoping for another go at love making , "best to get dressed and head up and see how the others coped last night"

"Yeah, where are my clothes?" Tosh asked quietly.

"They're here, oh…..sorry Tosh, they are a bit dirty" Owe said remembering Tosh's reaction to getting her blouse dirty yesterday and knowing that Tosh would probably have run out of clean clothes from her locker.

"Oh, what's a bit of dirt, nothing to worry too much about" Tosh said happily.

Owen stared at Tosh with new found wonder, great night of lovemaking with Tosh and now she was not worrying about getting dirty like the uptight Tosh that he normally sees. Maybe things are looking on the up and up.

Owen put out his arm in invitation to Tosh to hook her arm in his.

"_But all the promises we make From the cradle to the grave When all I want is you You say you want Your love to work out right To last with me through the night…."_ Quietly sang Owen,

Tosh looked at him quizzically and wondered that maybe Owen is a morning singer as no-one in the team have heard Owen sing, he even said yesterday that he doesn't sing but his voice wasn't too bad and he sang like he enjoyed singing and that it wasn't a bad thing.

"Oh Owen I thought you didn't sing?"

"Yeah that's right, I don't" Owen said, then thought '_was I just singing, singing out loud', _shaking his head,_ 'no that can't be right'_.

Tosh not wanting to make a big deal about it and more importantly didn't want him to stop, didn't pursue it, so she didn't say anything more.

They walked back into the Hub in time to see Ianto exit Jack's office,

"_Coffee boy, coffee boy, I'd love a coffee, boy",_ Owen sang, making up a song to the tune of Lolly-pop.

Ianto gawped at Owen not quite believing what he was hearing, "Sorry Owen, what is it you said….um sung?"

"_Coffee yum, coffee yum, we'd love some coffee, yeah?"_ Owen sang some more.

"Oh? …um….right" Ianto said not wanting to question Owen any more, as Tosh shrugged her shoulders and indicated thru facial expression to Ianto not to pursue it, "two coffees coming up"

"Oh Ianto, could I have another?" Gwen asked tentatively, "Oh and do we have anything to eat?"

"Um, I think I could rustle something up, I'll have a look" Ianto replied.

Jack walked out of his office and yelled out, "Oh good, everyone is up, great, all meet in the board room in 5 minutes"

Gwen, Owen and Tosh walked up to the board room as Jack walked down to the kitchenette, Jack noting the dirt on railing of the stairs tutting about the grime build up. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto as Ianto looked for something to make for the team to eat. "Oh Ianto, do you know where the Spray'n'Wipe is?"

"Huh?" Ianto muttered, deep in thought.

The Spray'n'Wipe, I noticed that the shelving in my office needs cleaning and I thought a dust down is in order," Jack whispered in Ianto's ear as he stood behind Ianto holding onto his waist.

Ianto turned around staying intertwined in Jack's arms and started swaying and leading Jack to sway with him, and soon they were dancing across the Hub, Ianto leading the way, dancing to a non-existent music. "I thought you didn't dance Ianto" murmured Jack, loving the feel of Ianto moving with his body in step with him.

"Mmmmm dancing is good, need to do it more often" Ianto murmured.

"Totally agree" Jack said excitedly, "Want to go dancing tonight?"

"Sure my love" Ianto answered, "What's your preference, latin, jive, salsa, swing, rock'n'roll?"

"Anything as long as it's with you" Jack answered shocked but excited as they continued to dance around the Hub.

"IANTO" Gwen yelled as she struck her head out of the board room, "Food, I need food!"

9.10am

The team all gathered in the board room, Ianto brought up some Pop-tarts that he found in the back of the cupboard, that didn't have an expired due by date. Gwen would probably not eat them he thought as she is so fussy about trans fats, but after she yelled at him, he didn't really care. He handed out everyone's' individual coffees and set the Pop-Tarts in the middle of the table. Gwen grabbed one and gobbled it up before Ianto could sit down around the other side of the table, it took him a little longer to get to his usual seat because he was dancing his way to his seat.

"Oh um Gwen, sorry that's all I could find, I didn't expect us to be stuck here for over 12 hours" Ianto proceeded to say then noticed that Gwen had finished one and was beginning to eat another one.

If Owen and Tosh were stunned by Ianto dancing in the board room, they were even more stunned by watching Gwen eat two Pop-Tarts and was she reaching out for another one. Owen quickly grabbed two Pop-Tarts before they all disappeared, handing one to Tosh. Tosh took a bite not realising that sometimes the contents can spill and a bright red gloop splatted onto her slightly dirty blouse, she looked at it and with her finger scooped up the dropped filling smearing it more on her blouse and plopped it into her mouth, licking her finger. Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head watching the mess that Tosh was creating and offered to clean her blouse.

"No Jack, it's fine" Tosh wiped her hands on her skirt, "Won't kill me"

"Yeah but it might kill me" Jack said worriedly, "I think that watching you make a mess I've figured out what the next 12 hours is going to be like for me"

Ianto nodded, "Yeah I sort of figured that out too, I knew it was too good to be true, you wanting to clean"

"Yeah and watching this mess I think I'm going to have a heart attack, I swear" Jack said sorrowfully.

"Well I, for one, don't have a problem that I have to endure over the next 12 hours" Gwen said whilst stuffing yet another Pop-Tart into her mouth.

"Ah Gwen, that's the fourth Pop-Tart that you've eaten… and I couldn't find the donuts nor the Hobnobs, did you eat those too? Ianto asked carefully.

"HOW DARE YOU..….Oh help me, not 12 hours of eating, NO, NO, no!" Gwen howled as she reached for yet another Pop-Tart.

"Well it's not 12 hours, it's only" Ianto looked at his watch, "7 hours, actually less than 7 hours"

"_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock till broad day light We're gonna rock...,"_ Owen sang before he had a chance to realise. "Oh crap!"

"Don't worry Owen, I think you have a lovely voice" Tosh said demurely, whilst wiping her hands on her blouse.

"Oh that's gold" Ianto said mockingly.

"Oh tea boy, I wouldn't talk if I was you" Owen sneeringly said.

"And what would that mean Owen? I haven't done anything weird" Ianto said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, is that right?" Owen said, "Could you pass me your coffee cup?" Owen asked knowing that Ianto would have had to walk around to do that.

Ianto picked up the coffee cup and danced his way to Owen, and whilst in mid step, he glanced around seeing that the others were all staring at him, understanding finally what he was doing, he tried to walk the rest of the way but his legs were not obeying his impulses, "Oh crap" Ianto muttered.

"Right, we need just continue with our work for the next 7 hours or so, Tosh continue with our program, Gwen you go down to the armoury and do a stock check, there's no food down there so you will be safe, Owen finish that autopsy on the alien on ice, Ianto do your archive stuff and I …..I ….I am going to clean" Jack authorised.

They all looked at Jack, thought about what he said and nodded.

So the next 6 and a half hours that is what the team did, although with a bit of difference.

Owen sang to the corpse.

Tosh worked on her computer program, interspersed with rolling around in the murky waters getting more and more dirty.

Gwen did do the armoury check but found her way into the kitchen a few times and located a large packet of crisps, ate another packet of biscuits (pass their use by date!) and drank several cups of coffee.

Ianto filed in the archives, all the while dancing his way around the archives.

Jack cleaned the entire Hub, much to Ianto's delight.

And Myfanwy slept.

The End.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this bit of fun and light-heartedness, as I enjoyed writing it. Please review.


End file.
